Babypups
by Two-Tone Dearly
Summary: When the pups are walked one day Lucky and Two-Tone end up separated from their family and worse when night falls and the pups end up chased by the dog catcher, and end up in a situation that could be interesting but also embarrassing. update chap2 up!
1. Lost and Found

BabyPups

It was a warm summer morning one day on the farm, the Dalmatian pups whom lived there were busy outside as they ate their morning fill of kibble from the chow tower, Lucky wagged his tail as he ate. "I wonder what we'll be doing today?" He asked.

"I don't know." answered Cadpig as she ate as well, beside her was Rolly whom was gulfing food down like crazy. "Rolly you know what happened last time you gulped food down that fast." Cadpig said to her brother

"I can't help it Cadpig, the kibble is so yummy" Rolly answered with some food in his mouth.

"Hey guys look!" Lucky pointed, Nanny was outside clipping leashes on a group of pups, Lucky ran over along with Cadpig and Rolly as they got leashed too, once leashed the whole herd of puppies headed off pulling Nanny along behind them. At the lead was Lucky followed by Cadpig, Rolly, and Two-tone.

"Wonder where we are headed?" Rolly asked

"Don't know but lets hope we see something good happen." Lucky answered as the pups continued on their walk into town, the pups sniffed around as they walked down the street, onlookers watched the large herd of Dalmatians as they went by with Nanny holding their leashes being dragged along. "Nanny looks a bit winded guys" Lucky said looking back.

"Lets try to keep going" Cadpig kept on as did the other pups, as the group continued on they found themselves in a large area of the city near downtown Topstown, a large crowd of people walked down the streets. Lucky grinned and got an idea "Hey guys lets race and get through the crowd faster." he said as he wagged his tail, some of the pups didn't like this idea but for some like Patch and Tripod this was something they couldn't resist as the pups ran a bit faster pulling Nanny behind them

"Oh my!" Nanny tried to grip the leashes in her hands as the pups ran through the crowded street. "Excuse me! Sorry! Oh sorry!" She said as she avoided many people on the sidewalk as she bobbed and weaved and hoping not to crash into anybody or anything. When she finally got control of the large brood of Dalmatians she sighed in relief "What got into all of you?" Nanny said out of breath as she sat on a bench, the pups crowded around her wagging their tails, she was unaware of two pups whom got separated in the confusion. Some distance away in a back alley Lucky ran down, his leash dragging on the ground behind him, he turned around to glimpse any of the other pups but saw only Two-Tone behind him, he stopped and allowed her to catch up. The two pups were exhausted and out of breath.

"I think we took it a little bit too far…" Two-Tone panted

"Yeah.. Where is Cadpig and Rolly at? And everybody else?" Lucky asked

"I don't know, I think we lost them and Nanny in that crowd… what now?" Two-Tone asked.

"Let's rest first then find them." Lucky said as he slumped against a wall, Two-Tone sat beside Lucky and eventually laid down. After a while the two pups got up. They shivered feeling cold. "Oh man I think we over did it on the rest thing." Lucky looked at the sky, sure enough the sky was now pitch black and stars dotted the sky along with the moon.

"How long have we been asleep?" Two-Tone asked

"Too long, we got to find a way home." Lucky headed off with Two-Tone following him. The streets at night were a bit scarier than that of the crowded streets in the morning. The pups headed around the streets as they found themselves wandering into a park. They shivered as they continued on. They stopped as they looked around the park, Lucky sat down before noticing something he didn't want to see, a dog catcher truck "Crud! Two-Tone we got to get out of here!" He shouted and ran, Two-Tone saw the truck too and ran, the pups leashes dragging behind them.

"Lucky we should ditch the leashes incase they get caught on something!" Two-Tone called out, Lucky nodded as he struggled to get his leash off, Two-Tone also struggled to get her's off as well as they ran they got the leashes off as they ran, they could hear the dog catcher after them.

"Two-Tone I got an idea, lets split up. He can't go after both of us at once!" Lucky shouted.

"Lucky will you be alright?" Two-Tone asked

"I'll be fine just go!" Lucky answered as he ran one direction, Two-Tone ran the opposite way, the dog catcher stopped and looked both ways and sighed, the pups were long gone, he turned and left. Lucky meanwhile kept running till he was out of breath and shivering cold, he had hoped Two-Tone escaped the dog catcher. Panting he stopped to catch his breath. He looked around to make sure it was safe and walked on some more, the cold night air made him shiver and he was tired and hungry and heavily exhausted. He stopped in a yard and finally collapsed out of exhaustion and drifted off to unconsciousness.

Lucky soon woke up feeling warmth around his body, he opened his eyes and looked around."Oooo, man, wait where am I?" Lucky groaned, he suddenly felt something that was in his mouth drop out of it. He sat up and looked around trying to figure out his surroundings he saw bars in front of him and around him, was it a cage? Lucky realized this wasn't a cage at all but in a crib! He blinked, feeling something on his head Whatever it was it was a bit uncomfortable on his head and around his ears, he reached up and pulled it off. "A...a bonnet?" he gasped as he sat up and looked around again he suddenly realized he was in somebody's bedroom! A little girl's bedroom. He noticed a dresser with tons of stuffed animals on it as well as a large bed, he noticed a changing table that was doll size along with the crib he was inside of, Lucky didn't like where this was headed at and whimpered, he got up to move and heard a slight crinkling sound. He looked down and noticed that he was wearing a thick white disposable diaper, the diaper was very babyish and had prints of balloons on it. Lucky blushed embarrassed about being put in a diaper and dressed like a little baby.

He whined again as he saw a small girl, maybe six years old, walked in and smiled at him.  
"Oh, hee hee, you're awake!" The girl said, plucking him from his crib. Lucky looked at the girl as his tail wagged as she held him in her arms."Your such a cute baby puppy, I found you outside all cold and asleep so I took you in and my mommy says I can keep you, so your going to be my baby and I'll be your mommy" the girl said, Lucky looked at the girl, she seemed sweet and nice, his tail wagged some making loud crinkling noise. The girl patted Lucky's padded bottom as she held him "My name is Sierra." she introduced herself, Lucky's tummy growled.

Sierra smiled at Lucky "Sounds like somebody's hungry." she said as she shoved a bottle filled with milk into his mouth. Lucky wagged his tail with more crinkles, although he was a little embarrassed by the fact that he was being bottle fed. Sierra smiled and stroked his back while he drank. Lucky soon finished as Sierra pats his back till he burped. "Aww did baby like his milk?" She asked as Lucky wagged his tail. "Good baby puppy" Sierra said as she held Lucky in her arms.

Lucky relaxed a bit in her arms. He blinked before suddenly peeing in his diaper, he whimpered as he did, Sierra looked at him as she checked his diaper by feeling the front. "Aww baby wet his diapee huh?" Sierra calmed Lucky and took him to the changing table. She soon laid him down on the table and removes Lucky's wet diaper and tosses it in the waste basket. She then takes some baby powder and begins to powder Lucky's crotch area and his fuzzy butt. She then rubs some baby oil over Lucky's crotch and butt. Lucky wagged his tail as Sierra rubbed her fingers over his oiled crotch and bottom. She increased and rubbed over Lucky's most sensitive spot for a few minutes. Sierra then grabs a fresh diaper from a package of diapers in the cabinet below the changing table, she first threads Lucky's tail through a hole in the back then she then folds the front over his waist and crotch, and tapes the sides up nice and tight. Lucky wagged his tail happily as he felt the dryness of the crinkly diaper between his legs, Sierra picked him up and held him, she placed a pacifier in his mouth which Lucky sucked on happily as she set him in the crib and tucked him in for his nap, after Sierra leaves the room Lucky lays back "This isn't kinda bad." He said to himself as he sucked on his pacifier, he grabs a rattle and shakes it a bit before drifting off to sleep.

It was the afternoon when Lucky woke up, he yawned as he got up, his diaper crinkling with every move he made, he looked around incase Sierra would come in, his diaper was wet and he needed a change, sure enough Sierra walks in and checks on Lucky. "Did baby sleep well?" she asked as she picked Lucky up, she noticed the sagging diaper and smiled, she took Lucky to the changing table and changed his diaper, she then dressed Lucky in a onesie with snaps on the bottom for easy access incase of a diaper change, she also dressed Lucky with booties on his feet paws and mittens on hand paws, she also put a bonnet on Lucky's head. "There, now your ready." Sierra showed Lucky what he looked like in the mirror, Lucky blushed, his tail wagged a bit more as Sierra had did the snaps on the onesie in a way for Lucky's tail to be free to wag.

Sierra set Lucky down in the crib and left for a moment before returning with a large diaper bag, she began to put some bottles in it, each filled with milk and some diapers and changing supplies including wipes and baby powder. Lucky wondered what was going on as he watched Sierra return with a baby stroller, she reached into the crib and picked Lucky up. "I thought for today we could go to the park." Sierra said as she held Lucky in her arms, Lucky wagged a bit slightly as he was placed in the stroller, Sierra got the diaper bag and headed outside to the park.

Lucky was a bit embarrassed as he was pushed in the stroller. Some of the neighbors saw Sierra and her baby puppy and gave them lots of attention, some calling Lucky cute which made him blush more. The two arrived at the park as it was full of people, Lucky recognized the park as the same one he and Two-tone ran through, he hoped she was still around and wasn't caught, Sierra pushed the stroller over to a grassy hill where she got a blanket and spread it out, she then sat Lucky on the blanket as she played with him.

Lucky wagged his tail enjoying it before noticing something in the bushes. He eyed the bushes some more before being cuddled by Sierra, Lucky wagged his tail as Sierra played peek-a-boo with him and rubbed his belly, Lucky was enjoying himself before noticing the bushes again this time something came out of it, he gasped seeing it was Two-Tone, she looked tired, cold, and hungry. Lucky was afraid to let her see him this way, he'd never hear the end of it. Lucky wanted to hide somewhere but couldn't since Sierra was holding him. Lucky could hear Two-Tone walking around close by, he gulped before looking up and seeing another girl, this one was about a year older than Sierra, the girl smiled and cooed at Lucky.

"Aww, what an adorable baby you got there." the girl said, Sierra smiled

"Hi Jenny, yeah I got him just today." Sierra said to her friend, the two were best friends and went to school together.

"He's so cute, can I hold him?" Jenny asked, Sierra nodded and handed Lucky over, Jenny tickled his belly making Lucky wag faster.

"Poor baby we found him shivering cold and starving, we took him in and took good care of him." Sierra told Jenny

"Aw, poor baby left out in the cold." Jenny kissed Lucky's forehead. Unaware of the two girls Two-Tone was close by, she blinked at the two of them cooing at Lucky.

"What's he doing dressed like that?" Two-Tone wondered. Jenny and Sierra continued to talk some more while Two-Tone watched on, Jenny got one of the bottles and proceeded to feed Lucky, Two-tone watched on a bit envious of Lucky, she decided to get closer to see before Jenny saw her. "Hey who's puppy is that?" Jenny asked, Sierra saw Two-tone and approached her.

"I don't know." Sierra answered as she tried to call Two-tone over but Two-tone kept a small distance. "Poor girl, she looks all dirty." Sierra got an idea. "Jenny I got an idea." she got one of the other bottles and held it out. "I bet she's hungry" Sierra held the bottle out, Two-Tone looking mesmerized from hunger she began to approach, she stopped infront of Sierra and looked up at her then at the bottle, she lapped a bit of the milk that dripped from the nipple. Sierra smiled and picked her up "Aww you poor baby you were hungry huh?" She said as she held Two-Tone and fed her the bottle of milk, Two-Tone wagged her tail as she held the bottle in her paws and drank, Jenny watched on holding Lucky whom was asleep, Sierra soon burped Two-Tone the same way she did Lucky. "Let's get you home and a warm bath" Sierra said as she petted Two-tone's head before loading up her stuff in the bag and pushed the stroller with the two sleeping Dalmatians inside of it, Jenny followed Sierra along too.

"Mind if I help?" Jenny asked.

"Sure" Sierra answered, a couple of minutes later Two-tone was in the bathtub as Sierra gave her a bath, Jenny was in Sierra's room playing with Lucky. Sierra washed Two-Tone's fur clean of the muck that had gotten on it the night before, Two-Tone relaxed and wagged her tail as she felt the warm water against her fur, after the bath Sierra dried Two-Tone off with a towel and a hair dryer. Sierra then picked her up and smiled "All clean" She said before taking Two-Tone to her room where Jenny was waiting along with Lucky.

"She looks nice and clean now." Jenny said to Sierra

"Now lets get you dressed so you can join your baby brother." Sierra took Two-Tone to the changing table, she proceeded to powder Two-Tone between her legs and her fuzzy rear before getting a fresh diaper, she pokes a hole in the back for her tail before threading it through, she then folds the front between the puppy's legs before taping it shut nice and snug, Sierra then dressed Two-Tone with a bonnet on her head, booties and mittens on her paws and a pink colored onesie, Sierra then set baby Two-Tone with baby Lucky in the crib. The two girls smiled at the baby Dalmatians "They look so cute together" Sierra said. Jenny nodding in agreement, the girls soon played with the pups till it got late, Jenny said her goodbyes to Sierra and the puppies and left. Sierra soon tucked the two babies into the crib and gave them a kiss goodnight before leaving them for their nap. As soon as she left Lucky looked at Two-Tone and blushed madly.

"So this is what happened to you. I was worried you got caught." Two-Tone said as she crinkled due to her thick diaper.

"Same here." Lucky answered. "It's not so bad, you get fed, played with a lot, and well…. I guess the diapers are alright." Lucky blushed.

"Yeah, besides she's a nice girl." Two-Tone said before yawning, she placed her pacifier in her mouth and then drifted to sleep. Lucky turned over and tried to sleep as best he could. He realized he couldn't sleep and sat in the crib. He looked at the crinkly padding between his legs and rubbed it, he blushed feeling a hard lump inside it, he peeked to see his penis was getting erect in his diaper. He whimpered a little before rubbing his diaper against his erection, he murred a bit as he squirted some pre-cum into his diaper, an idea hit him as he began to massage his penis with his diaper moaning softly as he rubbed his erection, he let out a soft moan as his orgasm blasted into his diaper soaking it. He blushed a bit and panted, Two-Tone woke up and looked at Lucky seeing what he was doing. Lucky blushed as he was still semi erect. "Uhh Two-Tone I…" He blushed like mad

"It's okay." Two-Tone looked at Lucky, she can see Lucky's diaper sag a bit from the orgasm he just had, Lucky sat down in front of her.

"I couldn't help myself. I.." Lucky tried to find words to explain himself but Two-tone silence him and smiled

"I guess you couldn't hold it huh?" Two-Tone asked him

"I guess I'll need a new diaper then." Lucky said blushing a little. Two-Tone wagged as she went to Lucky and began to rub his diapered crotch, Lucky moaned as his hard erection started up again. He blushed like mad as he felt his penis harden again, he got an idea and faced Two-Tone "Hey while we are alone lets have some fun." He said before he pulled his diaper down enough for Two-Tone to see his hard member. Two-Tone wagged her tail as she saw Lucky's hard puppy cock. Two-tone got on her knees and looked at Lucky's penis. She had seen it before when he would relieve himself on the newspapers back home but this was different it was throbbing infront of her face she takes a hold of Lucky's erect cock and begins to stroke it in her paws getting a feel of it. Two-Tone was amazed how hard it was. She then began to lick it with her tongue and was amazed how great it tasted. She licked all over as Lucky moaned with joy. Two-Tone loved how Lucky was enjoying this, She also was starting to feel very wet too as her own orgasm was beginning to leak a little into her diaper.

She then felt more excited and licked Lucky's cock with more intensity with hard licks on his shaft causing Lucky to moan with more happiness. Two-Tone then takes Lucky's hard penis into her mouth and started to suck on it. Lucky moaned with great joy and then he took hold of her head and forced her to suck deeper. Two-Tone let a muffled moan out as she sucked harder and harder. She took all of Lucky's puppy cock into her mouth and sucked it until Lucky finally shot his hot cum into her mouth. Two-Tone wagged her tail and swallowed as much as she could.

She was unable to swallow it all as she took Lucky's cock out her mouth as she wagged her tail some more with crinkles. Lucky then moved in behind Two-Tone and rubbed the front of her diaper, he licked her neck as his paws made the diaper crinkle, he then took her diaper down to her feet and then bent her over, he smiled at her obsidian colored fur and without warning put his still hard cock into Two-Tone's wet pussy. "Ahh!" Two-Tone cried out as she felt this great new sensation for the first time. Lucky then thrust into her hard and fast until he rams threw her hymen and takes her virginity. "OWWWW that hurts!" Two-Tone whimpered as her pussy starts to bleed and the blood and pussy juice get absorbed by her diaper. Lucky looking worried stopped for a moment. "Hey Two-Tone are you ok?" He asks with concern.

Two-Tone wiped tears from her eyes and smiled wagging her tail happily. "I'll be ok! Please don't stop! I love what your doing!" Two-Tone said as she looked at Lucky, with a smile Lucky picked up the pace and humped Two-Tone's tight puppy pussy even harder and faster then before. He rammed into her like a jackhammer with all he had. They both had the time of there lives until Lucky finally cummed inside her. Then he continued to hump her until Two-Tone orgasmed too. They both lied onto of each other and gave each other a kiss. Their tails wagging as the two pups snuggled each other.

"Man that was awesome…" Lucky said panting

"It sure was" Two-Tone nuzzled Lucky back as she wagged. Lucky then got the cum filled diapers and tossed them away into the waste basket, Lucky then grabbed two diapers from the diaper bag which was on the side of the crib. The pups rediapered themselves with Two-Tone diapering Lucky then Lucky diapering Two-Tone, the pups then laid together with their pacifiers in their muzzles as they fell asleep that night knowing they would be alright even if they were now both babies.


	2. Going around town

BabyPups Chapter 2

Morning came as the sunlight entered Sierra's room, already Sierra was busy with the baby Dalmatians, she was in the middle of changing Lucky's wet diaper, Lucky laid still as Sierra wiped his butt with some baby wipes then applied baby powder on his rear before moving onto some baby oil which she rubbed into Lucky's sensitive area, finally she slid a clean diaper underneath Lucky's fuzzy butt and made sure to thread his tail through the hole in the back she put in it, she then folded the front between Lucky's legs and taped the diaper up nice and snug, Sierra then dressed Lucky in a shirt which was baby blue and made him resemble Tommy Pickles from Rugrats. Lucky blushed as Sierra held him in her arms

"Now you're a cute clean puppy." Sierra told Lucky as she snuggled him, she carried him to the crib and set him inside, she then picked Two-Tone up and checked her diaper, sure enough she was soaked as her diaper sagged a bit "Aww, baby girl needs her little diaper changed too huh?" Sierra cuddled Two-Tone as she took her to the changing table and laid her down. Two-Tone wagged her tail as Sierra played with her before she undid the tapes on Two-Tone's diaper and opened it, Lucky watched from the crib as his own tail wagged with crinkles from his diaper, he blushed seeing Two-Tone being wiped and then powdered. Sierra soon re-diapered Two-Tone with a white diaper with pink paw prints on it's belly band which was in contrast to the blue ones on Lucky's diaper. Sierra dressed Two-Tone in a pink baby dress that was really short and didn't hide her diaper very well. Sierra set Two-Tone in the crib with Lucky then headed out of the room to eat breakfast then get breakfast for the puppies.

Lucky looked at Two-Tone as Sierra left them "Where do you think she's going?" Lucky asked

"I hope she comes back with some food or kibble" Two-Tone said, her tummy was growling signaling she was hungry. Lucky nodded and agreed. Sierra walked in with a tray that had a couple of bottles of milk and some puppy food. The pups wagged their tails with crinkles as Sierra set the tray down then picked the pups up and took them to two high chairs and sets them in them, she then started to feed the pups the puppy food which they ate happily, after they finished Sierra took them from the highchairs and fed them their bottles which they drank happily, Sierra rocked them as they drank their bottles, once they finished Sierra pats them both on the back as they burped, Sierra then sets them in their crib as she gets the diaper bag and begins packing it with supplies. Sierra then got the stroller and set the two puppies inside it "We got a lot to do today pups" Sierra kisses their heads "lets see we can go to the mall, bet you babies would love new clothes huh?" She said to the two pups, Two-Tone wagged her tail making her diaper crinkle loudly as she did, Lucky meanwhile sucked on his pacifier as Sierra pushed them outside as they headed into the mall.

Inside the mall Sierra pushed the stroller with the pups, Two-Tone looked around wagging her tail with loud crinkles from her diaper as she did, Sierra rubbed Two-Tone's head and smiled at her, Lucky meanwhile relaxed as Sierra pushed them to a toy store and went to the baby doll isle, she then looked at the various clothes and stuff, the puppies crinkle wagged as they looked around, Sierra got a pink sleeper that was just the right size for Two-Tone and a blue one in Lucky's size, Sierra next went to the baby section and got a package of disposable diapers that were thick and absorbent, Sierra then went to pay for her items as the pups started to get hungry again. Once Sierra finished she pushed the puppies outside to the food court area, she then feeds them their bottles of milk which the pups wagged and drank their milk. Once they finish and get burped they are then seated back in their stroller and pushed around the mall. Sierra passed by a surf shop themed store and got an idea. "Hey I know what we can do next, let's go to the beach" Sierra giggled, the puppies wagged with crinkles as Sierra took them home.

"Lucky think the beach will be fun?" Two-Tone asked Lucky. "I bet so Two-Tone, especially if we can wander around the beach" Lucky answered wagging with crinkles from his diaper. Two-Tone crinkle wagged too. Sierra went to her home first and went to get her bathing suit and a beach towel, she also packed sunscreen and some other stuff, she then heads with the pups to the beach. At the beach many people were there as well as children, Sierra parked the stroller with the pups and went to change into her bathing suit, the pups relaxed and watched the waves come in, Sierra emerged in her bathing suit and smiled at her babies as they looked for a spot to sit at, they found a good spot on the sand, Sierra unloaded the pups and sat them on the towel as she rubbed sunscreen on her face, arms, and legs and her body. Afterward she played with the pups some more, they had a good time as they played, Lucky looked toward the pier wanting to go and walk around there, Two-Tone wagged too looking at the pier. Sierra smiled at them "We can look there later okay?" Sierra patted the pups' heads as she laid on her beach blanket, the pups curled up with her to take a nap

Lucky tried to sleep but he couldn't, he looked around noticing the waves crashing to shore, he was pretty bored as he crinkled a bit in his diaper, he went over to Two-Tone and nuzzled her. "You awake?" Lucky asked her, Two-Tone yawned and nodded "I am now." she got up "I got an idea, let's check out the pier" Lucky told her. Two-Tone crinkle wagged "Well I dunno if we should go and leave Sierra here." Two-Tone said as she looked at Sierra. Lucky nodded "Don't worry, she won't know we are gone." Lucky assured Two-Tone as they left.

The pups soon walked along the pier, the smell of seafood from the restaurants nearby, Lucky figured that Rolly would enjoy it here if he were here. Two-Tone looked at the gift shops as she crinkle wagged. The pups went into the gift shop and looked around, they noticed a lot of seashells and starfish. There were other things inside too that amazed the pups, they would have stayed longer but they didn't wanna worry Sierra and rushed back to find her on the beach, as the pups ran on the beach they ran close to the surf as the tide came in dousing them and soaking them up, they blushed as their diapers also got soaked too. They went to where Sierra was at, the girl was already awake when she saw the pups dripping wet.

"Decided to have some fun in the water huh?" Sierra hugged the babypups and then laid them on a changing matt and changed their diapers and dressed them in dry outfits. The sun was setting as Sierra and the pups headed back home, Sierra arrived just in time as her friend Jenny arrived to meet her.

"Sierra guess what? We've been invited to a sleep over, isn't that cool?" Jenny asked Sierra.

"Cool! Oh wait what about the babies?" Sierra asked looking over at Lucky and Two-Tone whom were asleep in their stroller.

"Well I don't think it's a problem taking them to the sleep over. Besides they might have a lot of fun too." Jenny told Sierra as she nodded.

The pups remained asleep unaware of the next adventure they would be having, the sleep over would be the next night since it would be the weekend.


End file.
